marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Patsy Walker Vol 1 100
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Patsy Walker | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Al Hartley | Inker2_1 = Sol Brodsky | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Stanley overhears Patsy and Buzz talking about elopement, and decides to stop it. At night he waits outside and waits for Buzz to show up, he then spots a car and suspecting its Buzz, prepare to confront. Upstairs Patsy hears a commotion and checks outside her window, wondering whats going on. The police assure her there nothing to worry about as they spotted a prowler and were bringing him in (The prowler was in truth Patsy father). After brief interrogation with the police, Stanley was let go and headed straight home, with his wife in tow both enter the room and were surprise Patsy was still there as they expected her to be away due to the elopement. Patsy explains that she and Buzz were rehearsing a play they were starring in, much to Stanley exasperation. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Centerville Police Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Patsy Walker | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Al Hartley | Inker3_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Patsy is seen writing in her diary as she explains how she was dying to see the jazz musician Tony Mellow, thinking she could convince Buzz to let her see the show, she decided to go find the perfect dress, it took awhile but she found the perfect dress (It took her whole year saving but she consider it was a good deal. She then went to see Buzz and hinted about Tony Mellow playing at the Jazz Club, Buzz asks if she wants to hear him tomorrow night. Believing it went better than expected she agrees full heartedly. Later at night, she awaited Buzz arrival she was shocked to see Buzz with a bunch of Tony Mellow records he could find. She finishes her diary entry about how she got laryngitis from yelling at Buzz, though notes that she'll try not to take anything for granted again. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Tony Mellow Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Patsy Walker | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Al Hartley | Inker4_1 = Sol Brodsky | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Patsy is seen excitedly reading a letter, she later tells Hedy and Nan how a Patsy Walker Fan Club was made in Centerville and how all three of them were invited. The next evening, Hedy and Nan meet up with Patsy. Patsy briefly complains that she was here for hours with Hedy counter that if the fan club was for her, Patsy would probably forget about it. After a short bus ride, they reached the headquarters of Patsy fan club. Patsy was please by how excited the fan club members reacted with joy at the sight of them. This change however as they invited them there not to praise them but to show a list of demands (We want more fashion, More stories, I want Patsy as a blonde, bring back My Girl Pearl etc.). When Patsy says she couldn't meet those demands, the girls say if she wants to keep this branch of the fan club she better. Leaving the fan club the girls agree that it was a bad idea to go there. The next day Hedy receives a letter which has an invitation of the Hedy Wolfe Fan Club. Hedy quickly crumbles and throw away the letter as the event of the last day is fresh in her mind. It reveals that the Hedy Wolfe Fan Club members are sad that Hedy couldn't make it as they prepare everything (Including a trophy just for Hedy) with one member suggesting they try getting their money back and form a 'Millie The Model' fan club instead. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Patsy Walker Fan Club #273 Centerville Branch * The Hedy Wolfe Fan Club * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is one of the few issues that shows Patsy and the others as being aware of the Patsy Walker comics, as they went to go visit a Patsy Walker fan-club. * reveals that the Patsy Walker stories published between 1944 and 1965 were the fictional works of Dorothy Walker on Earth-616 that were loosely based upon the real life story of her daughter Patricia, who later became the costumed hero Hellcat. | Trivia = * One of the club members demanded that they wanted to see Patsy as a blonde. That wish would be granted many years later, albeit in the form of the Marvel Cinematic Universe-version of Trish Walker. * One of the other demands by club members was the return of My Girl Pearl | Recommended = | Links = }}